sunriseondarkenedseasfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked
Wicked is a musical that opened on Broadway in 2003. The musical has music and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and a script by Winnie Holzman. It is based on the Gregory Maguire novel Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West (1995), a parallel novel of the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz and L. Frank Baum's classic story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900). Story :- From the Wicked ''wikia Act I After the Overture, the citizens of Oz gather to celebrate the death of the Wicked Witch of the West ("No One Mourns the Wicked"). Glinda descends in her bubble to confirm the circumstances of the Witch's melting by Dorothy. The scene then shifts to a flashback of the birth of the green-skinned Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba suffers an unhappy childhood, facing discrimination because of her skin color and being raised only by her widowed father, the Governor of Munchkinland. At Shiz University, Elphaba first encounters Galinda, a spoiled and popular Uplander ("Dear Old Shiz"). Madame Morrible, the headmistress of Shiz, has decided that since Elphaba's younger sister, Nessarose, is in a wheelchair and the favorite daughter of Governor Thropp, it would be best for her to share Morrible's accommodations. No arrangements have been made for Elphaba, and Galinda accidentally offers to share her private suite. Elphaba is angry, as she has always looked after her sister. When Morrible tries to wheel Nessarose away, Elphaba uses her uncontrollable powers to bring her sister back to her. This impresses Morrible, who notes that Elphaba's talents may be of use to the Wizard of Oz ("The Wizard and I"); she promises to give Elphaba private sorcery lessons. Galinda is jealous and takes an immediate dislike to Elphaba; Elphaba takes a similar dislike to Galinda ("What Is This Feeling?"). Doctor Dillamond, a Goat and Shiz University's only Animal professor, is teaching history class when it is interrupted by an anti-Animal slogan on the back of his blackboard. After dismissing the class, he confides in Elphaba that something is causing the Animals of Oz to lose their powers of speech ("Something Bad"). Fiyero, a Winkie prince, arrives at Shiz and immediately impresses his own brand of cavalier, carefree living on the students, organizing a party at a local ballroom. While preparing for the dance, Galinda discovers a black pointed hat in a box. Knowing that the hat is hideous, she gives it to Elphaba, who is under the impression that it is a present. Galinda convinces a Munchkin student named Boq to take Nessarose to the party, more to avoid unwanted attention from Boq than out of any desire to be kind. Nessa has a crush on Boq and is so overjoyed to be invited that she asks Elphaba if there is any way to repay what she perceives as Galinda's kindness. At the dance, Galinda is surprised by the appearance of Morrible, who gives her a training wand and tells her that Elphaba insisted she be included in the sorcery seminar. Elphaba arrives wearing the hat Galinda had given her, only to be ridiculed and laughed at. Nevertheless, she defiantly proceeds to dance alone without any music. Feeling guilty, Galinda joins Elphaba on the dance floor ("Dancing Through Life"), marking the start of a new friendship between the two. After the dance, Galinda and Elphaba talk in their room. Elphaba reveals that her father hates her because of her green skin and that he had forced her mother to eat milk flowers to ensure that Nessarose was not born the same. The milk flowers caused Nessa to be born early, crippling her, and their mother had died in childbirth. Moved by a desire to help her new friend, Galinda decides to give Elphaba a makeover and to make her popular ("Popular"). The next day, evil Ozian officials take Doctor Dillamond away. The new history teacher arrives with a frightened lion cub in a cage, revealing that Animals that are kept in cages will never learn to speak. Outraged, Elphaba casts a spell that causes everyone (except for Fiyero) to go into involuntary gyrations. Together, Elphaba and Fiyero steal the cub and set it free in the woods. There is a hint of romance between the two, but Fiyero leaves, embarrassed. It begins raining, and Elphaba takes refuge under a bridge and regrets that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to love someone like her ("I'm Not That Girl"). Madame Morrible finds Elphaba and announces that she has been granted an audience with the Wizard. At the train station, Galinda and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City. Galinda complains to Elphaba that Fiyero's affections toward her seem to be waning. In an attempt to impress him, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero does not appear to notice and, feeling bad for Glinda, Elphaba invites her along to see the Wizard. After a day of sightseeing in the Emerald City ("One Short Day"), Elphaba and Glinda meet the Wizard. He immediately reveals his true self to them and invites Elphaba to join him as his personal assistant ("A Sentimental Man"). As a test, he asks that she give his Monkey servant, Chistery, the ability to fly using the Grimmerie, an ancient book of spells. Elphaba demonstrates her innate magical talent and successfully gives Chistery wings. The Wizard reveals an entire cage full of monkeys who now also have wings because of Elphaba's spell, and remarks that they will make good spies to report any subversive Animal activity. Realizing that she has been used and that the Wizard has no power of his own, Elphaba runs away with the Grimmerie, pursued by the palace guards.Elphaba and Glinda run into the tallest tower, where they witness Morrible, revealed to be the Wizard's press secretary, declaring to all of Oz that Elphaba is a "Wicked Witch" who is not to be trusted. Elphaba enchants a broomstick to levitate and tries to convince Glinda to join her in her cause, but Glinda refuses. Leaving behind the only friend she ever had, Elphaba rises into the sky on the broomstick, promising to fight the Wizard with all of her power. ("Defying Gravity"). Act II Some time has passed, and Elphaba's exploits have earned her the title "The Wicked Witch of the West" ("No One Mourns the Wicked (Reprise)"). Glinda and Madame Morrible hold a press conference to announce Glinda's surprise engagement to Fiyero ("Thank Goodness"). Meanwhile, Elphaba arrives at the governor's residence in Munchkinland seeking refuge, reluctantly trying to ask her father for help. But Nessa, now the governor of Munchkinland, harshly reveals that he died of shame due to Elphaba's actions at the Emerald City. Nessa refuses to help hide a fugitive, citing her status as an unelected official, and criticizes Elphaba for not using magic to help Nessa overcome her disability. To assuage her feelings of guilt, Elphaba enchants Nessa's jeweled shoes, turning them from silver to ruby red and enabling her to walk. Boq, who is now Nessa's servant, is summoned and reveals that a ball is being held for Glinda and Fiyero's engagement and he must go tell that his heart lies with Glinda. Furious, Nessa casts a mispronounced spell from the Grimmerie, causing Boq's heart to shrink. While Elphaba attempts to save him, Nessa reflects on how her obsession with Boq has led her to oppress the Munchkin people ("The Wicked Witch of the East"). Elphaba saves Boq by turning him into the Tin Woodman – horrified, Nessa lays the blame on Elphaba. Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free ("Wonderful"). Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, running into Fiyero in the process. Confirming his true love for Elphaba, he runs off with her. Glinda sees this and is crestfallen that she has been betrayed by those closest to her ("I'm Not That Girl (Reprise)"). Glinda, hurt and furious by Elphaba's betrayal, suggests to Madame Morrible to endanger Nessa, a surefire way to lure Elphaba into a trap. Madame Morrible agrees and creates a cyclone to put Nessa in danger. Glinda, on the other hand, is oblivious to the fact that Madame Morrible is actually trying to harm Nessa.In a dark forest, Fiyero and Elphaba express their passionate love ("As Long as You're Mine") but are interrupted when Elphaba senses that her sister is in danger. She flies off to help but is too late, arriving just after Dorothy's house has landed on Nessa, killing her. Elphaba becomes frustrated and confronts Glinda for giving Nessa's shoes to Dorothy, and a fight ensues. The palace guards arrive and grab Elphaba, but Fiyero intervenes and he tells the guards to let her go, allowing Elphaba to escape before surrendering himself. The guards take him to a nearby cornfield to be tortured until he tells them where Elphaba has fled. At one of Fiyero's castles, Elphaba tries to cast a spell to save Fiyero's life but, thinking she has failed, she begins to accept her notorious reputation as "wicked" ("No Good Deed"). Meanwhile, Boq and the citizens of Oz prepare a witch-hunt ("March of the Witch Hunters"); Boq claims that Elphaba turned him into the Tin Woodman as an act of evil, while the lion cub that Elphaba and Fiyero freed at Shiz is also at the gathering and turns out to be the "Cowardly" Lion. His cowardice is blamed on Elphaba, because "if she had let him fight his own battles when he was young", he wouldn't be so fearful to that day. Seeing the witch-hunt, Glinda realizes that Madame Morrible was behind Nessa's death. But the mad press secretary reminds her that she wanted this in the first place and tells her to "smile and wave and shut up!". Glinda travels to Elphaba and Fiyero's castle to persuade her to let Dorothy go, but she refuses. Elphaba makes Glinda promise not to clear her name and to take charge in Oz. She agrees, and the two confirm a true friendship ("For Good"). As the mob arrives at the castle, Dorothy throws a bucket of water on Elphaba, apparently melting her, while Glinda leaves with the Grimmerie. In recapitulation, it is revealed that the Wizard is actually Elphaba's father. Glinda orders the Wizard to leave Oz in his balloon, and sends Morrible to prison, before preparing to address the citizens of Oz, returning to the opening scene of the show. Meanwhile, Fiyero, whom Elphaba had turned into the Scarecrow, opens a trap door in the castle; Elphaba, very much alive, emerges, and the two are reunited. Fiyero tells Elphaba that if the two of them want to be safe, no one must ever know that she is alive. Glinda addresses the citizens of Oz, proclaiming that she would like to be "Glinda the Good" as she will reform the government. Elphaba and Fiyero leave Oz, as Glinda celebrates with the citizens of Oz ("Finale"). Productions :- From Wikipedia Original Broadway production ''Wicked officially opened on June 10, 2003 at the Curran Theatre in San Francisco, after previews began on May 28, in a pre-Broadway tryout presented by SHN. The cast included Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda, Idina Menzel as Elphaba, Robert Morse as the Wizard, Norbert Leo Butz as Fiyero, Michelle Federer as Nessarose, Carole Shelley as Madame Morrible, John Horton as Doctor Dillamond, and Kirk McDonald as Boq while Stephanie J. Block, who originally read the role of Elphaba in workshop development, served as an ensemble member and understudied the lead role. The tryout closed on June 29, 2003, and after extensive retooling, the musical began previews on Broadway at the Gershwin Theatre on October 8, 2003, and made its official premiere on October 30. Most of the original production team and cast members remained with the show, with the exception of some minor ensemble changes and the replacement of Robert Morse with Joel Grey as the Wizard, John Horton with William Youmans as Doctor Dillamond and Kirk McDonald with Christopher Fitzgerald as Boq while Eden Espinosa and Laura Bell Bundy were added as standbys for Elphaba and Glinda respectively. Other North American productions In 2005, the first national tour of Wicked started in Toronto, Ontario, and has since visited numerous cities throughout the United States and Canada. Stephanie J. Block was set to open the tour as Elphaba with previews beginning March 8, but after having sustained a minor injury in rehearsal, Kristy Cates temporarily took her place. Previews were therefore postponed until the following day. After some delay, Block made her debut on March 25, and the tour officially opened on March 31. The original touring cast also included Kendra Kassebaum as Glinda, Derrick Williams as Fiyero, Jenna Leigh Green as Nessarose, Carol Kane as Madame Morrible, Timothy Britten Parker as Doctor Dillamond, Logan Lipton as Boq, and David Garrison as the Wizard. While the original touring cast intended to play a limited engagement from April 29 to June 12, 2005 at the Oriental Theatre in Chicago, producers decided to extend it to an open-ended run, making it the first non-Broadway sit-down production of Wicked. Opening at the same Chicago theatre the day after the touring production had finished, the original Chicago cast included Ana Gasteyer as Elphaba, Kate Reinders as Glinda, Rondi Reed as Madame Morrible, Kristoffer Cusick as Fiyero, Telly Leung as Boq, Heidi Kettenring as Nessarose and Gene Weygandt as the Wizard. The production closed on January 25, 2009, after over 1,500 performances. The touring production returned to Chicago for a special engagement at the Cadillac Palace Theatre from December 1, 2010 to January 23, 2011. An open-ended production in Los Angeles, California at the Pantages Theatre. Performances began on February 10, 2007, with an official opening on February 21. Megan Hilty and original Broadway standby Eden Espinosa were Glinda and Elphaba respectively while Carol Kane was Madame Morrible, Timothy Britten Parker was Doctor Dillamond, Jenna Leigh Green was Nessarose, Adam Wylie was Boq, Kristoffer Cusick was Fiyero, and John Rubinstein was the Wizard. The production closed on January 11, 2009, after 791 performances and 12 previews. The first national touring production returned to the Pantages Theatre for a limited engagement from November 30, 2011 until January 29, 2012. A San Francisco production of Wicked officially opened February 6, 2009, at SHN's Orpheum Theatre, following previews from January 27. The cast included Teal Wicks as Elphaba, Kendra Kassebaum as Glinda, Nicolas Dromard as Fiyero, Carol Kane as Madame Morrible, David Garrison as the Wizard, Deedee Magno Hall as Nessarose, Tom Flynn as Doctor Dillamond, and Eddy Rioseco as Boq. The production closed on September 5, 2010, after 672 performances and 12 previews. The second national tour of Wicked began in 2009 with previews on March 7 and official opening night on March 12 at the Barbara B. Mann Performing Arts Hall in Fort Myers, Florida. Like the first, this touring production has since visited numerous cities throughout North America. The original cast starred Marcie Dodd as Elphaba, Helene Yorke as Glinda, Colin Donnell as Fiyero, Kristine Reese as Nessarose, Marilyn Caskey as Madame Morrible, David deVries as Doctor Dillamond, Ted Ely as Boq, and Tom McGowan as the Wizard. West End production The West End production opened on September 27, 2006 at the Apollo Victoria Theatre, after previews started on September 7, 2006. Having ran for over five years, this production is currently booking until April 27, 2013 after celebrating its fifth anniversary on September 27, 2011 with a special curtain call featuring former West End cast members. This production was tailored slightly for a British audience, including minor creative changes to dialogue, choreography, and special effects. Most of these changes were later incorporated into all productions of Wicked. The West End production reunited the show's original creative team with Idina Menzel, who reprised the role of Elphaba from the original Broadway production. Original London cast members included Helen Dallimore as Glinda, Miriam Margolyes as Madame Morrible, Adam Garcia as Fiyero, Martin Ball as Doctor Dillamond, James Gillan as Boq, Katie Rowley Jones as Nessarose and Nigel Planer as the Wizard. After Menzel's three-month run in the production, she was replaced by Kerry Ellis, who later transferred to the Broadway production. Ellis' replacement, Alexia Khadime, became the first black woman to assume the lead role of Elphaba across any of the worldwide productions. As of June 2012, Rachel Tucker overtook Ellis as the longest-running Elphaba on the West End. The production will soon be host to another first in the musical's history, when Louise Dearman (who starred as Glinda from 2010-11) assumes the role of Elphaba in October 2012. This will mark the first time that a leading lady will have starred in both roles. Subsequent international productions A condensed thirty minute version of the musical played at Universal Studios Japan in Osaka, Japan. Australian Jemma Rix was part of the original cast, alternating the role of Elphaba with Jillian Giaachi and Taylor Jordan. The show, which opened on July 12, 2006, featured the preliminary storyline of Act 1 but Fiyero, Madame Morrible, Boq, Nessarose and Doctor Dillamond were absent and there were considerable changes in sets and costumes. The final performance took place on January 11, 2011. The first replicated non-English production opened in Tokyo, Japan, on June 17, 2007 with Hamada Megumi as Elphaba and Numao Miyuki as Glinda. The production closed on September 6, 2009, in preparation for its transfer to Osaka. After opening on October 11, 2009, the Osaka production closed on February 13, 2011, featuring Ebata Masae as Elphaba with Tomada Asako as Glinda. The production then moved again to Fukuoka on April 2, 2011 where its original stars were Ebata Masae (Elphaba) and Numao Miyuki (Glinda). After its closure in Fukuoka on August 28, 2011, the production re-located to Nagoya with performances beginning September 23. It stars Masae Ebata and Asako Tomada as Elphaba and Glinda, respectively. Renamed Wicked: Die Hexen von Oz (Wicked: The Witches of Oz), the German production of Wicked began previews on November 1, 2007 and opened on November 15, at the Palladium Theater in Stuttgart. Willemijn Verkaik played Elphaba, Lucy Scherer played Glinda, Mark Seibert played Fiyero, Angelika Wedekind was Madame Morrible, Nicole Radeschnig was Nessarose, Stefan Stara was Boq, Michael Gunther was Doctor Dillamond, and Carlo Lauber played the Wizard. The production closed on January 29, 2010, and transferred to Oberhausen where previews began at the Metronom Theater am CentrO on March 5, 2010, with an opening night of March 8. The cast featured Willemijn Verkaik as Elphaba, Joana Fee Würz as Glinda, Barbara Raugnegger as Madame Morrible, Mathias Edenborn as Fiyero, Janine Tippl as Nessarose, Ben Darmanin as Boq, Thomas Wissmann as Doctor Dillamond, and Carlo Lauber as the Wizard. Willemijn Verkaik left the role of Elphaba in February 2011, after being consistently billed as lead for almost three and a half years between the Stuttgart and Oberhausen productions. The Oberhausen production closed on September 2, 2011. An Australian production officially opened on July 12, 2008, with previews commencing June 27 at the Regent Theatre in Melbourne. Amanda Harrison and Lucy Durack played Elphaba and Glinda respectively, with Maggie Kirkpatrick as Madame Morrible, Rob Guest as the Wizard, Rob Mills as Fiyero, Anthony Callea as Boq, Penny McNamee as Nessarose and Rodney Dobson as Doctor Dillamond. However, Rob Guest, who played the Wizard, died suddenly on October 2, 2008, after suffering a stroke two days earlier. Australian personality Bert Newton was brought in as his replacement six weeks later. In addition, Carmen Cusack, from the first North American tour and Chicago companies, made her Australian debut as the temporary standby for Elphaba while Amanda Harrison was on extended leave and regular standby Jemma Rix was performing as lead. The Melbourne production closed on August 9, 2009, after 464 performances. The production then transferred to Sydney's Capitol Theatre. Previews began there on September 5, 2009, with the official opening on September 12, 2009. Most of the Melbourne cast transferred but understudy James D. Smith took over as Boq. The production closed on September 26, 2010, after 412 performances and 8 previews. Following successful seasons in Melbourne and Sydney, an Australian tour began at the QPAC Lyric Theatre in Brisbane. After a two week delay due to the Queensland floods, performances began January 25, 2011, and ran until April 2. The touring production then moved to the Festival Centre in Adelaide, running from April 14 until June 4, 2011, and recently played its final leg at the Burswood Theatre in Perth, starting on June 19, 2011. The cast includes Sydney alumi Lucy Durack as Glinda, Jemma Rix as Elphaba, Maggie Kirkpatrick as Madame Morrible, Bert Newton as the Wizard, Elisa Colla as Nessarose, Rodney Dobson as Doctor Dillamond and James D. Smith as Boq while Wicked newcomer David Harris plays Fiyero. The Perth engagement finished on September 11, 2011, wrapping up more than 3 years of performances in Australia. The Australian company then transferred to Singapore's Grand Theater in Marina Bay Sands from December 6, 2011 onwards, beginning an open-ended Asian tour. Jemma Rix plays Elphaba on the tour, while Australian understudy Suzie Mathers takes over as Glinda. They are joined by David Harris (Fiyero), Bert Newton (The Wizard), James D. Smith (Boq) and Elisa Colla (Nessarose), with Wicked newcomers Glen Hogstrom (Doctor Dillamond) and Anne Wood (Madame Morrible). After the Singapore engagement of the tour closed April 22, 2012, performances began in Seoul, Korea from May 31, 2012 for a two month run. Hogstrom becomes the first actor to be billed in two principal roles (Dr. Dillamond and the Wizard) when he took over from Newton. A brand new production, notable for not being a replica of the original Broadway staging, opened at the City Theatre in Helsinki, Finland on August 26, 2010 after a preview performance took place on August 24. Directed by Hans Berndtsson, the production stars Maria Ylipää as Elphaba, Anna-Maija Tuokko as Glinda, Tuukka Leppänen as Fiyero, Ursula Salo as Madame Morrible, Vuokko Hovatta as Nessarose, Antti Lang as Boq, Heikki Sankari as Doctor Dillamond, and Eero Saarinen as the Wizard. The second non-replicated production ran in Copenhagen, Denmark from January 12 until May 29, 2011, and was presented by Det Ny Teater. The cast included Annette Heick as Glinda, Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg as Elphaba, John Martin Bengtsson as Fiyero, Marianne Mortensen as Madame Morrible, Anais Lueken as Nessarose, Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen as Boq, Kristian Boland as Doctor Dillamond and Steen Springborg as the Wizard. A Dutch-language production began previews at the Circus Theater in Scheveningen, The Netherlands on October 26, 2011. The official opening took place on November 6. Willemijn Verkaik reprises her role of Elphaba from the German productions, becoming the first actress to play the role in two different languages. She is joined by Chantal Janzen as Glinda, Jim Bakkum as Fiyero, Pamela Teves as Madame Morrible, Christanne de Bruijn as Nessarose, Niels Jacobs as Boq, Jochem Feste Roozemond as Doctor Dillamond and Bill van Dijk in the role of the Wizard. Main Characters :- From wikipedia * Elphaba Thropp - The green-skinned girl who eventually becomes known as the Wicked Witch of the West. * G(a)linda Upland - Elphaba's roommate at Shiz University who eventually becomes known as Glinda The Good. * Fiyero Tigelaar - A Winkie prince and love interest of Elphaba and Glinda. * The Wizard - The misguided ruler of Oz. * Madame Morrible - The headmistress of Shiz University, which Elphaba and Glinda attend. * Nessarose Thropp - Elphaba's younger sister who eventually becomes known as the Wicked Witch of the East. * Doctor Dillamond - A talking Goat and professor at Shiz. * Boq - A Munchkin who meets Elphaba at Shiz University and falls in love with Glinda. Songs Act I #No One Mourns the Wicked – Glinda, Witch's Father, Witch's Mother, Lover, Midwife and Citizens #Dear Old Shiz – Glinda and Students #The Wizard and I – Madame Morrible and Elphaba #What is this Feeling? – Glinda, Elphaba and Students #Something Bad – Doctor Dillamond and Elphaba #Dancing through Life – Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students #Popular – Glinda #I'm Not that Girl – Elphaba #One Short Day – Elphaba, Glinda and Denizens of the Emerald City #A Sentimental Man – The Wizard #Defying Gravity – Elphaba, Glinda, Guards and Citizens Act II #No One Mourns the Wicked (reprise) – Citizens #Thank Goodness – Glinda, Madame Morrible and Citizens #The Wicked Witch of the East – Nessarose, Elphaba, and Boq #Wonderful – The Wizard and Elphaba #I'm Not That Girl (reprise) – Glinda #As Long as You're Mine – Elphaba and Fiyero #No Good Deed – Elphaba #March of the Witch Hunters – Boq (Tin Man) and Citizens #For Good – Elphaba and Glinda #Finale – Company External Links *Wicked on Wikipedia *Wicked the musical official site *Wicked London *Wicked Osaka *Wicked Scheveningen Category:Musicals